Soldado
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras descubrir dónde trabaja, Lily solicita a su hijo que presente a su prometida a la familia. Harry tiene dudas al respecto.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Soldier-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Hellsing)

 **Introducción:** He tenido esta idea en la cabeza por un tiempo pero nunca he podido empezarla y decidí simplemente convertirla en un desafío. Ahora, esta idea surgió de tres cosas: quería hacer una historia Harry/Integra y vi que, en crossovers HP, Harry normalmente se encuentra con Hellsing durante un incidente como el de Badrick y quería cambiar eso. Finalmente, en la mayoría de las historias sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió-Equivocado que he visto Harry no tiene una buena relación con su familia. Deseaba que tuviese una, aunque todavía se sintiese fuera de lugar debido a que encajaría en la naturaleza clandestina de Hellsing. De todas formas, aquí esta el desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Niño-Que-Vivió-Equivocado, con Harry siendo el hermano mayor por al menos seis años.

\- La familia de Harry todavía lo quiere incluso si son celebridades arrogantes o no aprueban sus decisiones.

\- Harry debe unirse al ejercito muggle, eventualmente transfiriéndose a Hellsing o uniéndose a los Gansos Salvajes.

\- SI es transferido a Hellsing, Harry debe ser transferido antes del ataque de los Valentine, sobrevivir al ataque y proteger a varias personas que reconocen que habrían muerto de no ser por él, que es lo que lo pone bajo la atención personal de Sir Integra.

\- Eventual Harry/Integra.

\- Harry NO puede contar a su familia que trabaja para Hellsing/los Gansos Salvajes por cualquier razón que se te ocurra.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry (Esto era lo que estaba planeando simplemente porque deseaba algo de FemSlash con Integra).

\- Harry se une a Hellsing antes de los eventos en Badrick.

\- Harry esta relacionado distantemente con Rip Van Winkle y tiene un rifle parecido al suyo porque es parte de un hechizo de la familia Potter.

\- Harry esta relacionado distantemente con Rip Van Winkle y logra que cambie de equipo.

\- Harry es forzado a explicar que hace a su familia tras defenderlos de un ataque de Voldemort (ya sea contra ellos o del que han sido testigos).

\- Harry tiene un conocimiento o habilidad mágica inusual que le da algo de ventaja contra Voldemort/Millenium.

-Hellsing, con la ayuda de Harry, previene el ataque de Millenium en Londres.

\- El abuelo de Harry (Potter o Evans) tiene un asiento en la Tabla Redonda (Orden Real de Caballeros Protestantes) y ni Harry ni su abuelo se dan cuenta de que ambos saben que es Hellsing y su función hasta el Ataque de Valentine (Creo que seria más que interesante si tuviésemos un Sir Irons Evans/Potter o Sir Penwood Evans/Potter). También puedes usar esta opción si Harry trabaja para los Gansos Salvajes durante la reunión con la Reina.

* * *

Harry Potter dudaba que presentar su prometida a su familia fuese una buena idea, pero ahora que sabían en que trabajaba no le quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo.

Si tenia que acusar a alguien de su situación actual seria a Voldemort, quién ya estaba en la tumba de la que no debería haber salido durante los últimos dieciséis años, por haberse aliado con Millenium en su búsqueda de un método fiable de hacerse inmortal, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

No era que odiase a su familia. Todo lo contrario, a pesar de que sus padres, James y Lily, y su hermano, Thomas, se habían hecho insufribles por culpa de la atención que recibían debido al estatus de celebridad de su hermanito pequeño, quién se había graduado en Hogwarts la semana anterior. El problema era que nunca habían aprobado cualquier decisión que tomase incluso si eran buenas ideas, que era la razón por la que mantuvo en secreto su alistamiento en el ejercito muggle tras terminar sus estudios mágicos seis años antes y su relativamente reciente asignación a Hellsing, la organización muggle que lidiaba con los vampiros que no cumplían las normativas del Ministerio de Magia.

Dado que había mucha gente trabajando en la misma y Harry tendía a ser muy discreto no debería haber llamado la atención de sus superiores, mucho menos su futura prometida, pero una noche la Orden Real de Caballeros Protestantes, los sucesores de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda entre cuyos miembros se encontraba Sir Hellsing y que eran solo subordinados a la también presente Reina de Inglaterra, tuvieron una reunión en la base de la organización y dos vampiros artificiales llamados los Valentine atacaron con el objetivo de matarlos.

Ni sus compañeros ni los atacantes habían contado conque una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al trasladarse era hacerse amigo de su arma secreta, lo que hizo que este apareciese inmediatamente y procediese a masacrarlos mientras Harry se aseguraba que sus compañeros no muriesen en el fuego cruzado entre los tres con ayuda de Seras, la novia de su amigo Alucard incluso si esta no deseaba admitirlo.

Sus acciones obviamente lo pusieron en el punto de mira de Integra Hellsing, jefa de Hellsing y nieta del muggle que capturo originalmente a Alucard además de una de las pocas personas que este verdaderamente respetaba y a quién llevaba meses insistiendo que saliese con Harry. Esto último seria fácil de ignorar por parte de ambos humanos, pero entonces Sir Irons Evans, su abuelo materno, miembro de los Caballeros Protestantes y uno de sus pocos familiares con los que mantenía contacto regular, empezó a insistir que eran una buena pareja.

Tras una semana soportando al anciano y al vampiro tratando de convencerlos finalmente aceptaron intentar una cita, aunque solo una vez que los vampiros artificiales y sus creadores, una organización nacida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial llamada Millenium, fuesen eliminados del mapa.

El principal problema para conseguir ese objetivo era que no tenían suficiente personal para declararles la guerra, por lo que Integra contrato a un grupo de mercenarios llamado los Gansos Salvajes, cuyo líder consiguió en poco tiempo la amistad de Seras y celos por parte de Alucard. Sabiendo que el hombre no tenia ninguna oportunidad y descubriendo que aparentemente uno de los falsos vampiros se encontraba en Brasil, Harry convenció a Integra de enviar a Alucard y Seras a Río de Janeiro con el objetivo de distraer a Alucard lo bastante como para que no matase al hombre, quién también iba en el avión como "niñera".

Mientras Alucard casi destruía el Estatuto del Secreto peleando contra el esbirro de Millenium Harry contacto con un familiar lejano que había descubierto con ayuda de los duendes y con quién había mantenido contacto desde su primer año en Hogwarts. No le costo mucho convencer a Rip Van Winkle, que fue quién inicialmente le había revelado la existencia no solo de Hellsing sino también de Millenium, que abandonase la organización dado que esta sabia que era un barco que siempre había estado diseñado para hundirse y ponían en peligro al único miembro de los Potter que reconocía su existencia después de que hubiese sido infectada con vampirismo.

Una semana después Rip renuncio públicamente a su membresía en Millenium y aniquilo a tres cuartas partes de sus miembros, que fue la señal que Harry y Integra estaban esperando para movilizar las tropas y a Alucard. En una noche sus lideres, que incluían a un hombre lobo y a una extraña especie de hombre gato que Alucard mato al teleportarse con él al Departamento de Misterios y hacerle atravesar el Arco de la Muerte cuando todos sus ataques previos fallaron, fueron aniquilados, pero algunos miembros lograron escapar y se aliaron con Voldemort tras prometer hacerle inmortal.

Dado que era el único miembro del Mundo Mágico en la plantilla de Hellsing, Harry tuvo que dirigir un comando militar en contra de ambos enemigos y tras aniquilarlos se había cruzado con sus padres, que formaban parte de un grupo de miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían venido a "pelear" contra los Mortífagos y vieron todo lo que había pasado.

Horas después se encontraba en la casa que no había pisado en los últimos seis años teniendo una conversación muy incomoda con su familia sobre su trabajo, ya que estos no sabían si estar decepcionados porque había elegido una carrera tan violenta o orgullosos por sus servicios para garantizar la seguridad del país. Su hermano tenia dudas de que fuese sincero pero Sir Irons estaba de visita en la casa y confirmo todo lo que les había contado, lo que hizo que se le quedase mirando como si fuese Merlín hasta que se marcho.

Esa mañana Lily, a quién su abuelo le había hablado sobre su relación con Integra, insistió en que les presentase a su prometida, algo que Harry dudaba que terminase bien porque no solo era su jefa sino también una muggle. Además, solo habían empezado a tomarse la posibilidad de tener una relación seria recientemente y no sabia si Integra iba a tolerar la clase de estupideces que veía a su familia haciendo.

Al enterarse de la situación Integra solo le miro a los ojos y le dijo firmemente que realmente no le importaba en absoluto lo que los Potter hiciesen. Incluso si no se quisiesen la Reina probablemente les haría casarse igualmente de forma que tuviesen un heredero que dirigiese la organización y mantuviese a Alucard bajo control.

Además, Harry era su primer novio capaz de mantener la calma cuando Alucard estaba presente y ese era un rasgo muy inusual que ella valoraba mucho más que la familia a la que pertenecía.


End file.
